IceCream Kisses
by Nikitsuki
Summary: Our favorite baka insults Usagi yet again. This time, it's war.


Hi! Here is my Waff fic for Waffy Taffy Day. I hope people enjoy it. I whipped this up in a matter of a few days so don't be upset if it isn't good!  
  
[This is a revised version from the one that I posted on the SMRFF list. No plot changes, just some mor grammar has been fixed.]  
  
All disclaimers and thanks are at the bottom of this story.  
  
Author: Nikitsuki (Bu-chan)  
Title: Ice-cream Kisses (for Siggy ^^0)  
Rated: Pg - PG-13  
Chapter: 1/1  
Email: sweet_baby10215@hotmail.com  
AIM name: Nikki10215  
  
  
Total Waff! Enjoy!  
  
---  
Usagi POV  
---  
  
I was drinking a delicious strawberry shake one-day after school when it hit me. I had to be the Savior of this earth. I had millions of lives to protect, including those of my senshi and my family.  
And if anyone gets hurt, then, the people will depend on the Senshi to help them.  
  
I look around the crown. I see children with their parents laughing, Teenagers banging the arcade games in frustration, elderly people talking over a late lunch, ect. All these people depend on me to save them.  
  
'Why does stuff like this happen to me?' I thought not noticing Rei or Ami walk into the Crown.  
  
Makoto would understand. She's tough and strong. She can take the responsibility! I, on the other hand, can't even keep my grades up.   
  
'Maybe Rei and Ami *would* understand what I'm going through.' I thought again as they came closer to my table.  
  
  
I know I *looked* like I was starring into space but I was as alert as a rabbit. I guess that's why my parents named me Usagi.  
  
"Earth to Odango-Atama! You there?"  
  
Why my parents gave me this ridiculous hairstyle is beyond my understanding.  
  
I sighed again, not looking at either of them.  
  
"Whats wrong Usagi?" Ami asked as she and Rei sat down.  
  
I looked up and suddenly I knew it hadn't hit them yet.   
I couldn't tell them, no matter how much I wanted to.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking about my grades."  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Ami pressed.  
  
"Of course!"   
  
I saw Rei starring at me then her gaze averted to the doors. Her eyes widened and then a broad grin came onto her face.  
  
"Hey Usagi, your favorite person just walked in."  
  
  
I turned around and gave a loud groan, which I'm sure he heard. His eyes hit mine and I felt his eyes dive right into mine. Like looking at my soul.  
  
This made me angry. So angry that I was desperate to do anything.   
  
  
  
It's strange, I mean, he's the only person that makes me this angry. Most people tell me I'm so nice and so friendly. Most of them haven't seen me fight with Mamoru.  
  
Another thing that was strange was that I noticed the same people in the crown everyday at this time.  
I think the only reason they come to the Crown is because of my fights with Mamoru. It wouldn't matter if the food didn't taste good or if there weren't any games. They'd still come just to see Mamoru and myself battle.  
  
I sighed again and stood up. I saw Rei's eyes widen.   
  
"Usagi...." she started but her voice was lost to me.  
  
'Maybe he won't notice me and for once just leave me alone.' I thought as I went to sit back down.  
  
  
"Hey Odango!! Who did your hair?" I heard from across the room. It was his voice...  
  
  
'I knew I was pressing my luck.... Wait?! Did he just insult my parents?!'  
  
  
I now saw red. No one makes fun of my parents. No one except me!  
  
  
My head whipped around and I gave him a piercing stare. I stared at him and noticed he must have just come from a meeting. He was wearing a sharp black suit with a blood red tye to go with it.  
  
. 'Man that suit looks good...'  
  
'No! Must not think of the dark side! Must think up a good comeback...' Suddenly my milkshake came into view and I smiled evilly.  
  
  
I put on a sweet smile and walked over to him. I had actually managed not to trip over my feet this time.  
  
Rei stood up getting ready to run after me, but Ami held her back.   
  
'At least Ami knows when something good is going to happen.' i thought still walking towards him.  
  
I arrived in front of him and started to rub my hands over his chest.  
  
Although I never expected Mamoru to be muscular, I kept my cool and kept rubbing his chest.  
  
  
"Ooh Mamoru-kun...did I ever tell you how much I admire you?" I asked sweetly. I swear I heard coughing and gasping throughout the crown. A few children knew I wasn't going soft, so they waited until I blew up in his face, with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Mamoru stiffened and I knew my plan had worked.   
  
I looked up and totally forgot to bring my icecream with me!   
  
'Dang!' I looked over at the counter and smiled. Fate was smiling down on me today. Someone had left a half-full peppermint milkshake on the counter.  
  
"I admire... THE ICECREAM ALL OVER YOU!!" I suddenly screamed. I grabbed the shake and proceeded to dump all of the contents onto him.  
  
It didn't really make it to the top of his head since I'm about a foot shorter than he is but my original goal was accomplished. His black suit was covered from shoulder down to the bottom of his pant leg.  
He now reeked of peppermint and his suit had swirls of red, white and pink dripping down onto the floor.  
  
I handed him the empty milkshake glass, which he took dumbly.  
  
I wiped the extra icecream, that had come onto my hands, onto the the clean side of his suit where no icecream had touched.  
  
Now my masterpiece was complete.  
  
  
I turned around, ready to walk back to my table, when I stopped and looked at Rei and Ami.  
Rei's mouth was on the ground. Ami's eyes were as equally wide and I laughed.  
  
  
This day was turning out better than I thought...  
  
  
Suddenly cold, wet arms wrapped around my mid-section. I screamed and realized Mamoru had come out of his stupor.  
'Why didn't I just leave the crown and have him kill me later?'  
  
"You know," he whispered in my ear. "This was a seven hundred dollar suit."  
  
I shuddered realizing how much damage I had done and what I would have to do to repay him.   
  
One of his arms left my stomach and then I felt a liquid pouring down my head and shirt.   
  
A green liquid that smelled awefully like...pistachio...  
  
"AIEEE!" I screamed trying to break out of his hold.  
  
His hands were like steel around my waist and I had to stand while still while the icecream ran slowly down my back and over my face.  
  
But you see it wasn't as bad as you think. Why, you ask?  
  
  
Because his arm was making my stomach do flip-flops.  
  
  
  
Now I know what they mean by that quote. I guess payback really is a bitch.  
  
  
  
  
Now I had to walk home, by myself, under the hot sun with a dirty uniform.  
  
Mom was really going to blow a lid this time.   
  
At least people would stare at Mamoru more than me. I was only fifteen. Teenagers did stuff like this more often than a twenty-one year old, right? While Mamoru's black suit was now a mix of red, pink and white, my uniform ended up turning like a christmas pagent regect.  
  
My stomach was red and pink from Mamoru's arms and my hair, and the back of my uniform was green.   
  
Bright lime green.  
  
I smelled my shoulder and confirmed the flavor.  
  
Pistachio. I *knew* it would turn out that way.  
  
I HATE pistachio.  
  
Maybe he planned it that way? No he couldn't have...  
  
'Imagine how long Mamoru must have saved to buy that suit...' my conscience sympathized.  
  
'Hey, I would ruin my uniform just to have Mamoru's seven hundred dollar suit damaged beyond repair anyday!' I argued.   
  
As I was walking I noticed a red convertible following me. And in the front seat was Mamoru.  
  
A very red, pink and white Mamoru.  
  
'Could this day get any worse?!'  
  
He pulled up along the curve and smiled.  
  
"Do you need a ride Odango?"  
  
I stopped and turned the other way. I could take the long way home. Anything to get away from him.  
  
  
Especially those piercing blue eyes.  
  
I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he parked and got out of the car.  
  
I groaned and kept walking, Faster than before.  
  
  
After about five minutes of chase, Mamoru caught my arm.  
  
"Usagi, let me give you a ride."  
  
I turned around and faced him. This was the first time I had heard him speak my name without scorn.  
  
  
He was still wearing the suit and he smelled of peppermint.  
  
Then I noticed we were overlooking the Park Bridge. The bridge that connected the park to Tokyo.  
Known as the most romantic place in Japan. I started to blush profusely.  
  
I lowered my head and suddenly his hand cupped my chin and raised it so that I was looking at him.  
  
Sky blue eyes stared at dark blue ones.  
  
  
"Usagi...I would like to apologize to you. I know that I haven't been the nicest guy to you. So I've come to apologize."  
  
This was the last thing I expected of him. I mean, this is Mamoru-baka! My arch nemesis! He's not *supposed* to apologize to me!  
  
"I promise I won't call you Odango-Atama anymore."  
  
  
Ok! Either he's totally nuts or...NO! Mamoru could not like me! It just isn't in the book!  
  
I stared into eyes once more and saw his raw emotion. He was pleading with me to forgive him. I also a small hint of...admiration? in his eyes. How could he admire me? I get horrible grades, put my senshi in danger, I'm always late and I'm immature.  
  
Maybe Mamoru was a different person. I mean, he did apologize.  
  
But how will I know that he won't hurt me later on?  
  
'I guess that's a risk i'm going to have to take.' i told myself.  
  
  
Finally I looked over bridge and saw the sun setting. "No." was my reply.  
  
He slumped and his eyes turned cold. "I understand, I know what a jerk I've been. I leave you alone."  
  
He started to walk away when my voice spoke up again.  
  
"I like it when you call me Odango."  
  
I slightly turned around and saw him in the middle of the bridge, his back turned to me.  
  
  
He turned around and came back to me. I don't know what I was doing. I know this was Mamoru-baka but I just couldn't help but want to be his friend or maybe even more than friends.  
  
I smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
  
Suddenly he was hugging me. On their own accord, my arms wrapped around his.  
  
He started to laugh and I peered up at him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
  
"It's strange. For the first time in years, I don't know what I'm doing." He chuckled again and I started to laugh too. It was kind of funny to imagine Mamoru throwing caution into the wind.  
  
If someone had told me two weeks ago I'd be hugging Mamoru on the most romantic site in Tokyo I would have laughed in their face.  
  
Now it doesn't seem so weird.  
  
The only thing that was bothering me was how Mamoru and I were going to act around each other in front of other people.  
  
Would we go back to yelling and arguing or would we be friendly? I don't know. And, frankly, I don't really care right now.  
  
We were facing the water, while watching the sunset dip lower and lower into the horizon.  
  
I felt like I could stay this way forever.  
  
"Usagi...could I kiss you?"   
  
I wasn't quite sure what to say. I mean I hadn't kissed another boy yet. Mamoru would be my first.  
  
I nodded and one of his arms came to rest around my waist while the other one came to rest at the nape of my neck.  
  
His face bent lower and his lips touched mine. It was like a flower petal touching water. My head started to swim and I could smell the faint scent of peppermint and pistachio.  
  
Why did this all feel like a dream? He tilted his head and pushed my neck so he could get better access to my unresisting mouth.  
  
My hands came up and locked about his neck.  
He pulled back a little and his mouth came back touch mine. He kept giving me little kisses all around my mouth, nose, forehead, and cheeks.  
  
To everyone around us we seemed to be the most romantic couple.   
  
  
  
And we stood their kissing while the sun dipped lower and lower until it was gone.  
  
  
~Fin  
  
  
I would like to thank Siggy for the inspiration to write this. Hopefully she reads this sometime. I would also like to thank Fly-chan for helping me edit and add some stuff.  
  
I also would like to thank Bonnie-chan for her support and for making me sign up for SMRFF.  
  
::waves the dreaded autograph book::  
  
I have met so many famous people! ^^0 ::shows everyone Lelu, Crys-chan, Bejiin-chan, Bonnie-chan, Ropa-san ^^0 and Star-chan's signatures::  
  
If you think I'm deserving of your appreciation then just submit a review and tell me if I should write a sequal.  
  
Maybe even a trilogy...hmmm the icecream Trilogy...very interesting...  
  
ja ne! ^^0  
  
  
Thanks for supporting me!  
  
  
Nikki-chan (Nikitsuki)  
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to its respective owners. 


End file.
